It was just a dream
by iSupportRTD
Summary: CeCe Jones had a dream, a dream that came true on the future. It was good at first sight, but then it.. You'll know at the end of the story. ; This story is mainly about the whole Shake It Up cast. RTD FTW! Enjoy!- iSupportRTD
1. It Was Just A Dream: Preview

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Shake It Up character, if I did, Runther, Tynka, and DeCe would be already dating**

_It was Just a Dream Chp. 1_:

Rocky's POV

I had a dream that I was dating Gunther, Tinka was dating my brother, Ty, and CeCe was dating Deuce. EW. I would never go out with that sparkle freak, and I can't even imagine Tinka, Ty, CeCe, and Deuce. What was I dreaming? The alarm hit the 7:00am. It's Monday morning, just another week of schcool. I woke up and got ready to school. I went to the kitchen, Ty and mom was already eating the most important meal of the day, breakfast. I saw that my plate was already at the table so I sat down and ate. The table was quite.. Just like always. If my dad would be here, this table would actually have a real conversation, but no. He was always at his work.

"So, are you guys ready for school?", said my mom trying to make a convo. I nodded, Ty didn't. And there was the awkward silence again. If the world had a award show of how many families can eat without talking for a month, we would've won. Yes, I'm serious.

"Um.. we have to go now," I said getting my bagpack. "See you in the afternoon, mom!" I kissed her forhead and went to the door. "See y'all. Be careful on the street!" Mom said worried, as always. We nodded.

[At School]

CeCe's POV

I entered to school, looking for my best friend, Rocky Blue. She's the only one who I can tell everything without embarrasing myself, and she's even a good listener. I saw her putting down her dorky school books on her locker, so I decided to run to her and tell her an super amazing dream I had with Deuce. Ahh I love those big eyebrows, his dark eyes, his adorable smile, and the way he talks. Oh my gosh, I love absolutly everything about him. Wait, CeCe, no! You can't like him. Wait, yes. I-I like him.. I can't believe this, I gotta tell Rocky!

"ROCKY, ROCKY, ROCKY, ROCKY!" I said running down the hall to Rocky's locker. "WHAT!" she said annoyed. "Wow, the chick had a bad morning, huh?" I opened my locker. "CeCe, get to the point! I have to go to class" she said looking at me. "I had a dream..." I said nervous.

**Hehe, that's it! This is just a preview of the a fanfict i'm making on my own. Yes I do suck on it, but I hope you enjoyed. Please review, i'm new, so no mean comments, please! :)**

**Love,**

**iSupportRTD.**


	2. Trouble, Crushes, Everything

It Was Just A Dream: Cappie 2.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shake It Up characters, if I did, Rocky/Gunther, CeCe/Deuce, & Tinka/Ty would be already dating.**

* * *

**CeCe's POV:**

"i had a dream... that I was dating Deuce. Its also crazy because i dont even like him.." I said nervous to Rocky who was facing me with a strait face.

"Aha, you don't like him, funny story CeCe!"

"Thanks!" I said smiling, I closed my locker & the next thing I saw was Rocky rolling her eyes. I knew that was sarcasm. I just like making her mad..

"I am Gunther,"

"and I am Tinka,"

"and we are, the Hessenheffers!" As soon as I heard that, I turned myself around and made a disgusting look.

"Ugh, not again! You know, this is getting old." I said to the sparkle freaks, and of course, they rolled their eyes.

"They do not!" said Rocky punching me on my arm. Gunther blushed.

"Owww!"

I saw Deuce and I went from sad, to happy. I'm always happy to see him. He's like my brother.

* * *

**Rocky's POV:**

I saw Gunther blush when I tried to defend him and his twin sister, Tinla.. to be honest, it was kind of cute.. wait, no no no! Rocky, you do not like Gunther.. I saw Deuce coming down the hall and then I looked back at CeCe. She went from sad, to happy. Aww.

"Hi chicas and chico, Deuce said coming at us." CeCe smiled.

"Hi Deuce"! CeCe said all happy.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" I greeted him, still looking at CeCe.

"Hello Bay-bee"! the two sparkly twins said making another pose.

_RIIINGGG!_

The bell rang & we all went to class.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to math! We have a stupid test, from the stupid teacher." CeCe frowned.

"Aw man! We have a test? I didn't got a chance to study!"

"Same here" CeCe looked at him. They both went to Math class together. I gotta say, they look so cute as a couple. Little redhead with the headphone dude.

"Come on Gunther! We have science," I grabbed Gunther by his arm leaving Tinka alone. I looked back to see if she went to her class, but then I saw her with my brother.. awkward. We got to class & we realized the class started 3 minutes ago.. oh no, here comes my permanent record..

"Ms. Blue, Mr. Hessenheffer.." The teacher, Mr. Marks said looking at us.. I started to get worried, and Gunther looked down at me..

* * *

**The end, haha here's the second chappie, sorry to get you waiting long for it, I just didn't had any guts to write the second one, hope you like! No mean comments, please.**

**Peace out! - iSupportRTD**


	3. Detention

**It Was Just A Dream, Chapter 3: Detention.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shake It Up characters, if I did, Rocky/Gunther, CeCe/Deuce, & Tinka/Ty would be already dating.**

* * *

**Rocky's POV:**

Gunther and I stepped in on class late. The teacher was very disappointed at me because it was my very first time I entered to a class late and it could affect my perfect record in school. People call me a nerd because of that, but it doesn't affect me anymore as it used to. The teacher started the class and I was so worried that I couldn't focus, so I decided to write a note to Gunther... I just didn't have nobody to write but him... okay you can judge me now.

_"Hi Gunther, I think we're in so much trouble for getting in class late..."_

_~ Rocky._

I folded it in a little tiny square and threw it to Gunther. I checked into the teacher to make sure she didn't saw me, then I looked back and I saw Gunther reading it with a smile on his face, wait a smile? Why a smile? I turned back and sighed.

**Gunther's POV:**

I was sitting in way back of the room since I got late into class with Rocky. The class was so freaking boring that I also wanted to leave. I was about to fell asleep until someone threw me a tiny folded paper. What kind of jerk would do that? I decided to open the paper folded as a perfect tiny square and read it. I smiled when I saw the note was made by Rocky. I love her writing; it is so decent and perfect as I would say. I opened my notebook and wrote her back.

_"Hello BAYBEE! I don't think we are so much in trouble; it was just the first time, what could go wrong?"_

_~ Gunther._

I folded the paper and threw it back at her. But guess what? I failed. It didn't hit her, but the floor. It felt on the floor… right next to the cheerleader called 'Candy Cho'. She looked at it and picked it up peacefully. As soon as she read it, I covered my face. Rocky looked back and signaled me asking where her note was… Of course I pointed to Candy Cho and she mouthed 'Oh no'. It was passed 5 minutes since I threw that paper and Candy read it. I was really worried about that time. I lay back at my chair and I saw that Candy threw me back a letter.

_"Who are you talking about, and were you trying to send me that letter to me or..? Oh, smell the paper and tell me how it smells... blah blah blah"_

_Xoxo, Candy! PS: GOOOO BULLDOGS!_

I rolled my eyes and the bell rang. "It was about time," I whispered to myself. I picked up my stuff and went directly to get away from the teacher and getting myself in trouble. As soon as I was about to reach the door, the teacher stopped me. I sighed.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?"

"Um, to my next class I guess,"

"Not until we have a little talk, oh and Rocky?"

"Yes, Mr. Marks?" I heard at the back of the room a sweet voice from Rocky.

"Come here sweetheart," the teacher smiled 'innocently' as she walked up to the door and closed it. Oh my, the room was getting hotter by the minute, oh wait... that was Rocky getting closer to me.

"Us three need a little talk, now sit down," both of Rocky and I sat down next to each other as the teacher sat on top of the desk. I already knew we were getting in trouble, and Rocky was shaking as well.

"What... what is it Mr. Marks?" asked Rocky a little bit of nervous.

"Do you two remember the time you both walked in late without a note?"

"Yeah," I said looking at Rocky, she looked down.

"As an punishment, I'm going to keep you guys for detention today after school scrubbing off the gums under those desks," Mr. Marks continues as we looked under the desks and added an 'Eww!' as a comment. "You're dismissed," the teacher said walking toward the door and opening it for us. We stood up and left the room.

**Rocky's POV:**

Ugh, I can't believe I'm having my first detention here on the afternoon. I know, I know, I had detention before, but it wasn't me, and as me I mean as Rocky Blue. I was 'The Rock', and that's a different story.

"So..?" said Gunther who was walking beside me and I don't know why.

"So... see you this afternoon, I guess,"

"Wow, having Rocky Blue, the smartest girl of them all at detention isn't normal," He looked at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys!" CeCe came down to us along with Deuce... okay..

"Hello Baybee!"

"Uh, hi,"

"So, Rocky what's wrong?"

"Nothing.. I have to go," I left as fast as I could from that little group, I just couldn't stand it anymore. I looked back when I left them to make sure they wasn't following and I saw them whispering something, I wonder what it is..

The bell rang, and the classes went by fast. I looked at my watch and it was 2:59 pm. I started packing up my stuff and the bell rang, I sighed. "Time for detention," I murmured.

"Detention?" said a girl behind me with a sweet and calm voice. I turned around. "Since when does Rocky Blue has detention?"

"Uhh... I..."

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone. My name is Katie by the way," she smiled and extended her hand.

"I'm Rocky, Rocky Blue," I smiled and shook her soft hand.

"Nice to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you too!"

"So, I have to go now, here," she ripped a little piece of paper and wrote a number, then she handed out to me. "text me when you have time, or don't have anybody to talk to, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Katie!"

"Oh, and good luck with detention, and trust me, it's horrible!" she left with a chuckle and waved. I waved back.

**Gunther's POV:**

I walked to my locker and put all my school stuff in. As I walked down the hall to detention, I saw Rocky with CeCe and I decided to come by.

"Hello Bay-Bee's!" I winked at Rocky.

"Hey,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here as same as you and Rocky, going to detention,"

"What? Rocky you're going to detention? YES! Now I have somebody to talk to besides 'The Complication',"

"Yeah.."

"So let's go!"

The three of us walked through the hall, it felt like we were the bosses here at school (well that's what I thought..) A boy who has a crush with a tall, smart, bright, down to earth, and sweet girl and the little red-head on the middle. The three of us got in detention at time.

"CeCe your detention is next door," the teacher pointed the net class, she frowned and went in. "Get to work! Chop, chop!" she leaved us alone in the room as we started doing what was told.

"Well this sucks!" she exclaimed.

"I know, and it all was because we got late to class, I mean c'mon! It was our first time ever doing that she—" Gunther got shut down by Rocky.  
"I know but you know how she is," she rolled her eyes.

We continued to work in these empty room with only the sound of our nails trying to get the gum out of the desks. Disgusting, isn't it? We heard a window crash next doors and we noticed it was CeCe's detention room, we rushed in and saw CeCe on the floor. "CeCe, what the hell happened in here?" Rocky yelled….

* * *

**Okay so this is where I'm going to stop the chapter, I kind of like ending chapters with interesting & 'what is going to happen next' kind of chapter. Oh and Karina, here's the 1 thousand word chapter as you suggested. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Peace out! **

**~ iSupportRTD**


End file.
